


Zranitelná

by liskoun



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Vysogotu už nic nepřekvapí, nějaké ty odkazy na knižní sérii, pofňukáníčko, éra Potkanů
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: Falka neplakala často. A už vůbec ne před někým.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Mistle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Zranitelná

**Author's Note:**

> Menší vsuvky do děje knížky, kdy Ciri dochází, že jí chybí čas, který by toliko potřebovala.   
> (Omlouvám se za fňukání a nulový spád neexistujícího děje. :D)

Cítila se prázdná po každé takové noci. Bolestná připomínka toho, čeho se dobrovolně vzdala bodala kdesi hluboko v hrudi celé dlouhé dny potom. A čím palčivější byla, tím ostřejší se stávala čepel jejího meče i jedovatá slova, která vypouštěla z úst bez většího rozmýšlení. V ty dny prahla po krvi, toužila zhojit znovu se zanicující ránu, způsobit větší škody, než které páchala absence magie v ní. Nestála o to, dostat ji zpět, jen utišit sžíravý hlad v srdci.

..

Pružně dopadla na prašnou cestu. Vranka pokračovala nerušeně v cestě, byla na podobné výstřelky její jezdkyně zvyklá a snášela je svatou trpělivostí. Ne nadarmo byly obě podezírány, že utekly od komediantů.

Téměř tanečním krokem došla až k vozu, zaklíněnému v příkopu u cesty. Jedno z dřevěných kol se válelo opodál, osa zkřivená, výplň polámaná. Bývala by zaváhala, být v jiném rozpoložení, vždyť nešlo o past, kterou by chystali oni, svedla je sem čirá náhoda. Šťastná náhoda, podotkla v duchu, prohlížeje si zběžně náklad roztroušený kolem. Překročila barevné střepy keramiky, která pád nepřežila a zvědavě se sehnula, aby nakoukla pod plachtu. Dřív, než se stačila natáhnout, zaregistrovala koutkem oka pohyb. Jistě, povoz někdo musel řídit.

"Stůj." broukla nevzrušeně, aniž se ohlédla. Téměř cítila strach, který příchozímu roztřásl kolena i prsty, ve kterých svíral nataženou kuši. 

"Polož to, neublížím ti." ušklíbla se chladně. Dívka, ne o moc starší než sama potkanice však paličatě držela zbraň a nepřestávala jí mířit směrem, kde tušila srdce. Musela pocházet z rodiny lovců, jistota, se kterou si počínala, byla obdivuhodná, to se muselo nechat.

Falka se pátravě rozhlédla po okolí. 

"Copak jelas sama?" 

Znovu popošla k vozu. Mladá žena se naježila jako kočka, chránící mladé. Nevšímala si ji. Možná uměla usmrtit zvířata, ale neměla srdce prohnat šipku člověkem. Zvedla cíp plachty, když poprvé promluvila.

"Nechej to. Prosím."

Se zájmem se na ni zahleděla. Nevypadala ani z poloviny tak úzkostlivě, jako zněl její hlas. 

Nahlédla pod látku a zarazila se. Tak tak, že se nenatáhla po cetce, která vyklouzla zpod jejích záhybů a nepohladila znamení vyryté do lesklého plíšku. Odkudsi z hlubin vyplula náhle vzpomínka. Bodla do místa, na které Falka téměř zapomněla. Zatnula zuby.

"Tvoje?"

"Moje." přikývla, napjatá stejně jako její kuše.

Zbojnice se bez dalších řečí sehla pro kožešinový balíček, ignorujíc zoufalé vyjeknutí. Obsah se neklidně zavrtěl. Mlčky ho podala majitelce vozu spolu s váčkem, který se ještě před chvílí válel v prachu spolu se zbytkem nákladu. Pak vypřáhla zaprášeného koníka, něžně ho popleskala po šíji a otočila se k vyjevené dívce.

"Zmiz. Okamžitě. Pochybuju, že bys vezla něco cennějšího."

Byly dny, kdy byla až moc měkká. To ty sny.

"Utekli už předtím." oznámila kumpánům, kteří dorazili jen pár minut potom, co se zvířený prach na cestě usadil a dusot kopyt tryskajícího koně odezněl.

V dlani tiskla neuměle vybroušený křišťál.

Zbytek cestoval ke svatyni Melitelé spolu s novým přírůstkem.

..

"Zatraceně, dávej pozor!" sykl jí do ucha Kayleigh, když nečekaně zavrávorala a málem skončila pod kopyty rozjívených koní. Vyškubla se mu, vědoma si své chyby. Znovu se zapomněla, znovu velice nevhod. Hlídky se sice zbavili, zcela určitě jim ale byli v patách spojenci nebo posily.

Do obličeje jí švihla haluz, na čerstvé rance zapálil čerstvý vzduch. 

"Co je to s tebou?" dloubla do ní Iskra, klusající poblíž, "možná by ses měla po nocích věnovat spaní, moje milá." dodala rozverně a významně mrkla na přibližující se Mistle. Falka se nuceně uchechtla, vyhýbajíc se pohledu krátkovlasé dívky střídající místo po jejím boku s elfkou. 

"Vypadáš hrozně." v uštěpačném zkonstatování postřehla náznak starosti. Protočila oči a cukla před nataženou paží. Byly chvíle, kdy dotek blonďaté potkanice nesnesla. Uhnula podruhé. Napotřetí družku sjela ledovým pohledem.

Zbytek cesty zarytě mlčely. 

..

"Myslíš si, že tím něco vyřešíš?" 

Mezi silné kmeny borovic se chabě dobývala záře ohniště. Ustlaly si stranou ostatních, tentokrát však z jiných pohnutek, než ze kterých je podezíral zbytek hassy.

Falka se pokusila vykroutit z pevného sevření. Ten dotek bolel a co hůř, podrýval už tak chatrné základy skořepiny, do které se stahovala čím dál častěji. Neměla šanci to ustát.

"Podívej, nevím, co se děje, ale nebudu ti umět pomoct, dokud mi neukážeš jak. Tak mi, kurva, přestaň utíkat." Navzdory ostrému tónu Mistle nezněla rozčíleně. Byla zklamaná a zmatená. A to pálilo víc, než facka, která nikdy nepřišla. 

Falka neplakala často. A už vůbec ne před někým. 

Teď však stačil další dotek a zdi, za kterými vrčela, se zhroutily, jako domeček z karet.

..

Dlaně jí hořely, plameny se líně plazily po pažích výš a výš, olizovaly obličej a pokoušely se dostat k jejímu srdci. Zapudila je, tehdy na Plotně. V uších šuměla krev, stejně horká jako oheň, spalující pokožku, svět se rozmazal v jednolitou šmouhu. Neupadla, ustála by cokoli v tu chvíli. Zhluboka nasávala poryvy síly, dýchala plameny se stejnou samozřejmostí, jako by šlo o vzduch. Každá buňka v jejím těle se svíjela ve slastné agonii, vítala se s magií jako se starou známou (kterou byla). Křičela, musela křičet. Vždyť jinak by jistojistě praskla. Cosi odpadlo na zem, zaregistrovala odporný zápach škvařícího se sádla. Oheň zatančil na ohořelé kosti, uvolnila se další hrudka zuhelnatělé tkáně.

Zatmělo se jí před očima, jak se prudce zvedla. Dezorientovaně se rozhlédla po senem zaplněném prostoru.Musela si prokousnout jazyk, ústa měla plná krve, nehty zaryté hluboko v dlaních, po tváři stékaly stružky ledového potu. Znechuceně odlepila zvlhlou košili od těla a otřela si slzy. Stále se chvěla jako v zimnici, věděla už alespoň, kde je. Cukla sebou, když vycítila pohyb v těsné blízkosti.

"Co se děje, maličká?" ozval se spánkem ochraptělý hlas a o předloktí (bylo neporušené a neneslo žádné známky spáleniny) se otřela jemná dlaň. Falka se mimoděk rozechvěla víc. Neprotestovala, když ji k sobě starší potkanice přivinula. Vděčně skryla stále uslzenou tvář. Mistle byla měkká, hřála a voněla jako domov a bezpečí, alespoň pro tentokrát. Nechala se hladit po zpocených vlasech, zatím co prsty bezmyšlenkovitě klouzala po zádech přítelkyně.

Venku mrzlo, seno štípalo do nahé kůže. A přestože v seníku nebylo vidět na špičku nosu, našly se.

..

"Teď se mi určitě vysměješ, vždyť co by taková malá žába mohla vědět o lásce." neodtrhla pohled od krbu. Vzduch byl plný vlhkého pachu kůží, tloukl se s kouřem a močálovými bylinami, které Vysogota sušil poblíž. Nedala mu prostor prostestovat. A on to ani neměl v plánu, vždyť už ji znal.

"Ale já ji opravdu milovala, rozumíš? Dala mi aspoň nějakou jistotu po tom všem, opatrovala a starala se a já jí to nedokázala oplatit. Dělala mě zranitelnou. Protože pro mě znamenala víc, než kdokoli předtím. A úplně jinak než Yen nebo Geralt. Nebo Yare. Proto. Ubližovala jsem jí, vím to. Prosím tě, poslouchej mě alespoň ty." stále se mu nepodívala do očí. Hanba jí to nedovolila, přestože věděla, že po tom všem neexistovalo nic, za co by ji odsoudil. 

"Snažila jsem se ji chránit. Tím jsem se obhajovala, když jsem ji odstrkovala. Ale jediný, koho jsem nechtěla zranit, jsem byla já. Bála jsem se, že to bude bolet, až se naše cesty rozdělí. Nebo hůř. Kráčí mi v patách smrt, Vysogoto, a vezme všechny, které miluju. Nakonec." zopakovala to, co v chatrči uprostřed močálů zaznělo tolikrát. 

"Nikdy jsem jí to neřekla. Neomluvila se, nevysvětlila, co se děje. A ona se nikdy neptala. Teď vím, že jsem mohla. Měla jsem. Nechala jsem ji umřít. Pojít, jako potkana. Zabila jsem ji. Jenom proto, že mě omrzela neustále zmrzlá prdel a kručící žaludek." Dřevěná lžice zapraštěla v pevně sevřené dlani. Teprve teď vyhledala starcův pohled, rty zkroucené v zoufalém úsměšku. 

Kdyby se někdo přikradl k chatrči s propadlou střechou a nahlédl škvírami v okenici dovnitř, spatřil by v mdlém světle pohasínajícího ohniště poustevníka, tisknoucí v rukou léty svraštělých jako kůra stromu dlaně popelavé dívky v utěšujícím gestu. Viděl by pochopení v moudrých očích i slzy, zasychající na zjizvené tváři. A slyšel by slova odpuštění.

Ale nikdo toho nemohl být svědkem. Mechem obrostlou chýši skrylo srdce bažin Pereplutu, kam se žádný člověk neodvážil.


End file.
